Interesting Tales
by fushiki
Summary: Consists of drabbles and short stories depicting the daily lives of the three main couples of the series. Kuroh/Shiro, Munakata/Suoh, Fushimi/Misaki. AU-ish and nothing hurts.
1. Colorful (KurohShiro)

**Theme:** Colorful

**Pairing:** Kuroh/Shiro

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 562

**Summary:** Wherein Yatogami Kuroh is anything but _colorful_.

**Warnings: **Angry Kuroh, my Shiro kinda acts like Italy? (I can't help it!)

**A/N: **Hi! This would be my first drabble/short stories project. I used the themes or prompts from different sources in the internet. So if you want to request a prompt that you think I can do, don't hesitate! :) Oh, and please review, they will serve as my inspiration in continuing this :D

To say the least, Yatogami Kuroh is anything but _colorful. _His things were almost coated with black or just not colored at all. He wanted it like that. It gave him a sense of organization in his belongings. Seeing his possessions with the same austere style can calm his mind. Colors annoyed him.

So it was only an understatement when the only reaction Kuroh did when Shiro painted his briefcase with bright blue was a twitch of his left eye.

"Isana Yashiro…"

With his back facing his vassal, Shiro just hummed a response, happily drying his masterpiece with a fan. He is, not so surprisingly, oblivious of the fact that Kuroh's intense look at him could certainly _kill_.

"What are you doing?" _Try to calm down, Kuroh. There might be a good reason behind this. Please._

"Hm? Can't you see?"

"I. Said. What. Are. You. Doing." Kuroh had added a long pause after every word for better results. But judging the boy he's dealing with, he can't be sure what the upcoming effect is.

Turning around to face his companion, the silver king placed the newly-painted case in front of Kuroh's face. "Tadah! I painted your brief-" Shiro was cut short by himself when he saw the aura of animosity the black-haired man is giving him. "Um, are you angry?"

The older boy removed his case from the other's clutch and placed it on the floor. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, hoping that this would help him control the sane part of him left. Realizing that 99% of that was long gone, he pinned Shiro on the ground.

"Can't you tell? I'm angry! Why did you do that to my case?" Eyes still closed, Kuroh grabbed both of the younger boy's wrists to avoid him escaping.

"I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! I just wanted to help you!" Shiro tried to pry his hands from the taller boy, but to no avail. He started struggling, but the action did another effect, as his thigh brushed a part of Kuroh that shouldn't be brushed (not now, anyway).

This was made even worse when they both realize what just happened. "S-stop your squirming! I won't let you go until you tell me why you did that!" the accident made Kuroh flustered, but not enough for Shiro to get away.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that if I painted your briefcase with something bright it might be easier for you to locate when it's lost or if someone steals it. Shizume is a large city and I know your kitchen utensils are-"

"My brief case has GPS."

"Huh?"

"I said, my briefcase has GPS. It's connected with my phone."

"Oh." A second was all it took for the silver-haired boy to process the new information. And another second was given to allow his face to feature many different shades of red.

"H-how silly of me. Why didn't I think of that? I'm sorry, I'm going to paint it black again." Then Shiro started squirming again. And Shiro brushed _it_ again.

_Oh to hell with it._

Kuroh crashed his lips to the surprised king. To _his_ king, mind you. Of course, the squirming hasn't stopped since Shiro wanted to remove his hands and place it to the older boy's hair or to any part of his body that he could reach.

**A/N:** Okay, the first time when Shiro's sentence was cut was intentional. Haha. Brief. So porn.


	2. Humor (SuohMunakata)

**Theme:** Humour

**Pairing:** Munakata/Suoh

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 512

**Summary:** Munakata would happily recount in a composed manner the time when Suoh tried to be funny.

**Warnings: **uhhh, Suoh joking?

If asked by someone to describe the Red King using one word, Munakata Reisi would answer _comical_. Suoh Mikoto is not amusing because he tells good jokes or makes some silly faces, but he's amusing because of his attempts at it. _Awkward _attempts. So when given a chance, Munakata would happily recount in a composed manner the time when Suoh tried to be funny.

It was a humid yet pleasant evening in HOMRA. The bar was rather packed since the Captain of Scepter 4 decided to have a drink in an office hour, effectively inviting his entire sword-wielding employees for him to command when something urgent happens. Just like a responsible king would do.

"Good evening, Suoh Mikoto." The blue-haired captain sat beside the HOMRA's leader at the counter. Even if the place was full, no one dared to accommodate the seats lined up alongside the two rival kings.

"Munakata," The red-haired king said in reply. Then the two started a conversation. A one-sided conversation, really, since Munakata does all the talking and Suoh would just often nod or grunt in response. Unbeknownst to the kings' respective clansmen, the two could hold a chit-chat for a long time. A discussion on the different wines available in the bar, favorite hot springs, brand of cigarettes to use- they can talk about almost anything under the sun. When out of topics to converse about, the two kings would just be in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the night while nursing their drinks.

Reisi, however, thought otherwise for this particular night. In an attempt to make another conversation, he started, "The establishment is pretty hot this evening, is the air conditioning unit not working?"

The amber-eyed man stared at him for a while before answering, "That's just me, sorry."

"Then please decrease your aura, you are making the people here uncomfortable with this kind of heat."

"…no. We're not talking about my aura."

"Then what is…" Before finishing his sentence, Munakata racked his brains out to look for a logical answer. If it is not his aura, then what could it be?

_Oh._

_Is he saying that he's… hot?_

A long pause passed between the two. The bar was having a blast right now, chairs and other properties of Izumo were being tossed around, making the said man furious. Fushimi and Misaki have been wrestling each other on the ground. No one would be surprised if the two started making out though. But the whole destruction of the HOMRA's base didn't stop the two clan leaders' awkwardness on the situation they are facing right now.

Realizing that there is a need to end this, the fourth king broke the silence, "This is not intended for sarcasm, but may I ask, are you joking?"

Mikoto took a moment to sip his drink before looking directly into Reisi's eyes and answered, "If you don't believe what I said, then it must be."

Let's just say that the whole Scepter 4 and Team HOMRA feared for their own safety when Munakata Reisi laughed his lungs out.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry if it's not funny, or if you didn't get it. Haha. This always happens to me when I'm with my friends. If someone would comment about how hot the weather is, they would start apologizing because their "hotness" is spreading in the whole country, or something like that. Is that happening to you, too? If so, then we both have weird circle of friends. Please don't forget to review! Many reviews will make me upload faster :3


	3. Groceries (FushimiMisaki)

**Theme:** Groceries

**Pairing:** Fushimi/Misaki

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 513

**Summary:** Misaki and Fushimi is on grocery duty. Pre-anime.

**Warnings:**Misaki and Fushimi. That's enough warning, I guess.

"Why do you hate it so much? Milk," Fushimi gestured at the stack of milk cartons on the stand, "is very important for our growth. And don't you look at me like that; I'm not the one who needs to grow more."

Yata resisted the urge to rip the stupid monkey's hair and settled for an annoyed retort, "Shut the hell up, Saru. That's none of your business."

Fushimi Saruhiko and Misaki Yata were tasked by Izumo to buy some groceries for HOMRA. The two high school students were reluctant at first, but hey, they can't really complain since the both of them are the new recruits of the red clan. Taking pity on the two, an angel by the name of Rikio Kamamoto bestowed them a list of what to buy. The teens then went to the nearest supermarket in the district. Misaki was in charge of the cart while Fushimi was looking for the items on the list.

"Of course it's my business, Misaki, I'm your boyfriend after all," the blue-haired boy said nonchalantly, tossing a carton on the cart.

"What the hell does it have to do with milk!? AND WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IKCY STUFF ON THE CART!?" The shorter of the two tried to remove the offending object from the pushcart when Fushimi wrapped his arms to his waist. This action made Misaki furious and flustered at the same time. "L-let me go, dumbass! Even if you're a stupid monkey, have some decency!"

"I know, I know. I'm just going to tell you that-" Saruhiko removed one of his hands on the chesnut-haired boy and placed it in front of his face, "milk is included in the list. I can't tell you that if you're flailing those arms of yours until you fly."

Yata examined the note closely. "No, it's not included! You just wrote that a while ago! You didn't even exert any effort on copying Kamamoto-san's handwriting!" As he was shouting another bout of his angry remarks, the hazel-eyed boy struggled to get away from his body contact with Fushimi.

The blue-haired boy just firmly held Misaki on the spot with ease. "But this is for your own good too. If you'll grow and surpass my height," his right hand was tracing Yata's stomach, and going dangerously lower, earning a hitched breath from the smaller teen. "someday, you might be able to top me."

This statement made Misaki blush even more, if that's even possible. The hazel-eyed teen started to thrash more violently from Fushimi's grip. His effort was in great vain, however, since the other teen began to grope him some more.

When he realized that this is not going to end his way, Yata glared his best at Fushimi. "I HATE YOU."

"Yes, Misaki. That's more I like it." The taller teen whispered into his ear, his breath tickling Yata.

"You are so eating vegetables tonight, damn monkey."

"Oh, aren't you the one I'm going to devour tonight?"

Team HOMRA learned a lesson that day to _never_ assign those two idiots on grocery duty.

**A/N:** Sorry I'm so perverted. But my first idea is more perverted than this. And I can't afford to put this on M just yet. Did you see Watunuki Kimihiro on my Yata? Haha. They act the same for me! And their voice actor is Jun Fukuyama, whom I really adore :" Oh, and please review, they help me out a lot. I'm always rereading reviews when I'm having a writer's block :D


	4. Playboy (SuohMunakata)

**Theme:** Playboy

**Pairing:** Munakata/Suoh or Suoh/Munakata?

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 536

**Summary:** Munakata considers Suoh a playboy

**Warnings:**implied sexy times at the end, Munakata and Suoh being seductive

**A/N:** As I try to write more Munakata/Suoh, they are starting to be my OTP. But the anime is so cruel, and the only thing I could do about it is cry and make a bunch of these.

Oh! And to Zylia16, I don't think it's categorized as M yet, so I didn't put it there. But if another one of my readers insisted to rate it as M, I'll gladly edit this :D

The two kings went to a sauna after another long and tiring day consisting mainly of solving puzzles and sprawling in a couch.

"What?" Suoh Mikoto managed a raised eyebrow at the incredulous observation of Munakata. The third and fourth king enjoyed each other's company in the cramped and warm room while discussing about many things. When they went to the topic of their respective clansmen, the blue-haired man suddenly said that Mikoto is a playboy.

Unfazed by Mikoto's response on the notion, he said, "All of your clansmen are attracted to you, platonic or not. They all look suspicious to me because it's hard to look for their origins on my database. And they are all male, excluding Anna."

_Why do you even need to search them on your database? And what does it have to do with gender? _"Aren't you the same?"

"How is it the same? My employees have undergone strenuous interviews and tests to be qualified for this job, unlike yours."

"But most of them are male, too."

"Don't forget my vice commander."

"That's why I said _most_."

The blue king sighed. _This is going to take forever._ "What I'm saying is you have to be stricter about recruiting your clansmen. From the looks of it, you have taken at least half of the city's _homeless children," _Munakata emphasized the two last words, making sure that Suoh knows that he's not using those literary. "You look like a bunch of hoodlums."

Now it was Mikoto's turn to sigh. He'll never get away from this. Unless…

"Could it be… you're jealous?"

"Excuse me?" Munakata maintained his stoic appearance, but his voice faltered a bit.

Suoh smirked at him; this is more than enough for the violent king to confirm some things. "That's the only explanation," The crimson-haired man was suddenly an inch away from the accused' face, "and besides, most of your reasoning are out of logic. Not the usual Munakata Reisi that I know." The tension between the two seems to make the room warmer, but the two occupants paid no heed at it. No one wanted to back down. Without realizing it, the Scepter 4 captain was trapped by Mikoto on a wall, his arms were on both the blue-haired king's sides.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Admit it." The third king made a victory dance in his head as his rival averted his gaze from him. He is going to win this round, he knew it.

Munakata has no choice but to surrender. As he was about to say the humiliating truth, the blue-haired captain was struck with an idea.

_I'm going to lose anyway, so why not make it worthwhile?_

Reisi smiled ruefully at his assailant. Using their close body contact as an advantage, he traced a finger to the amber-eyed man's body, starting with his neck, and slowly trailing it down to his torso. "Is it wrong if I feel jealous whenever I see my lover with someone?" Munakata barely finished his sentence when Suoh suddenly attacked his mouth.

Up to this day, no one knows what kind of ferocious beast(s) stayed one night and wrecked the insides of the sauna.

**A/N: **Woo! Another one done! A surprise! It's not Kuroh/Shiro. Haha. I've been updating daily until now, but I can't promise you it will be like that forever, okay? It takes me at least two hours to arrange my thoughts and another two hours to write them. I'm not a Native American speaker, so yeah. Please bear with me. Reviews help! I can't promise you anything, but if I received a bunch of reviews after this, I'll post again tomorrow :D  
**PS. **This has nothing to do with the story, but have you watched Pitch Perfect? I don't know why, but I've been imagining Munakata saying "Aca-scuse me" while acting all bitchy to Suoh. Oh well.


End file.
